


Dancing Our Way Through Life and Death

by Vasilisian



Series: DaiSuga Volleyball Week [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: DaiSuga Volleyball Week 2016, Day 1 - Halloween, Fake Blood, M/M, Ripped Clothing, it get's kinda... interesting around the end, not in that way, sort of, this is appropriate, unfortunately
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 05:59:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8434318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vasilisian/pseuds/Vasilisian
Summary: (This is my own contribution to the DaiSuga Volleyball Week I organized. I picked the Halloween prompt for day 1)Suga had always been a fan of Halloween, and now he got to share his passion with his wonderful undead groom and long-time partner, Daichi. Giving out candy to cute kids dressed as monsters was just an added bonus.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first of seven fics I'm writing for DaiSuga Volleyball Week. I picked the Halloween prompt for day one, since I happened to be listening to the soundtrack of 'The Nightmare Before Christmas' when I began writing for the week :D

They were dancing around their living room with all the furniture moved to the sides. Music was playing, the funky beat of the 'Oogie Boogie' song filling the apartment. Suga was laughing, clutching at Daichi's strong shoulders as the former volleyball captain sang along with a horrible accent.

“I might just split a seam, if I don't die laughing first!” Daichi suddenly dipped Suga, drawing a squeal from the pretty setter. The orange light from their pumpkin lamp dyed his silver hair with the colours of the sunset, brown eyes sparking with happiness. Daichi pulled Suga back up and kissed him slowly.

Suga wrapped his arms around Daichi's neck, fingers sliding up into short black hair. He pulled back, smiling. “I love you.” Daichi smiled back, dipping down for another kiss. “I love you too, my pretty little bride.” He whispered against Suga's lips. The romantic moment was interrupted by the ringing of the doorbell.

“I'll get it.” Suga walked over to front-door, the white train of his dress dragging along the floor. Along the way, he snagged the giant bowl of candy from the kitchen table. He opened the door to group of adorable tiny monsters, consisting of a vampire, a witch and a ghost.

“Trick-or-Treat!” Came the exited shout. Suga was well known as the one that gave out best candy, so their apartment saw a lot of traffic during Halloween. He gave then a brilliant smile, grabbing four candy bars for each child. “Are you guys having fun so far?” There was a loud round of agreement, and then the kids ran of to show off their treasure.

Warm arms wound themselves around his waist, a smooth voice whispering into his ear. “You've amazing with kids, my beautiful undead bride.” Suga turned his head to peck Daichi on the cheek, the fake blood staining his lips leaving a bold red mark. “And you, my gorgeous and equally-undead groom, are a charmer. Now back off, your standing on my train.”

Daichi stepped back with a sheepish grin, the ripped and blood-stained suit somehow still managing to look sexy. Suga suspected it was the muscles. “I don't know how you do it, but even in an ill-fitting, blood-stained and torn wedding dress you somehow still manage to be the most beautiful man I've ever laid eyes on.”

Suga grinned, flipping his ratty veil over his shoulder sassily. “Of course. I always look amazing in a dress, no matter how old and ripped.”

Suga's grin turned devilish, and he walked up to Daichi with swaying hips. Said undead groom backed up with an impish look, until his back his the back of the sofa. He looked behind him, then back at his slightly terrifying boyfriend who looked ready to suck his blood like the vampire bride he was dressed as.

“It seems I've been trapped.” He said with a fake look of terror. Suga grinned, flashing red fangs, and pounced.


End file.
